


Trust Me

by whisper_of_roses



Category: Naruto, kakasaku - Fandom, kakashi x sakura, sakukaka
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, kakasaku - Freeform, same age au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_of_roses/pseuds/whisper_of_roses
Summary: Kakashi was sent back into the past to save Konoha. Instead of going back as his original age, something happened. He came back as a member of team 7, but he was 16 again..





	1. Chapter One

### Chapter One

It was happening again, there was blood everywhere. 

All of his friends.. everyone he considered family. They were dying. Kakashi was barely able to move, anymore use of his chakra and he would be joining the deceased. It all happened so fast. The village wasn't prepared. They thought they had won. There were already so many casualties from the previous battle from two days ago. The enemy just wouldn't stop. Somehow, they just wouldn't die. 

They had attacked from the mountain, destroying the famous faces that the village loved so dearly. No one saw the enemy, it seemed like they appeared out of thin air. It started off so quickly but then everything was in slow motion. Genma was the first to engage, followed by Tenzou and Shikamaru. The injured were taken out next, they had distracted the Konoha ninja enough to sneak several bombs into the medical tents. It was gruesome and unforgiving. Ino was trying her hardest to heal along with Sakura but her chakra was draining too quickly. The enemy's specialty.  


Wiping the blood that was dripping into his eyes, he found Genma laying a few feet away. Tsunade and Anko not far from him. Lifeless forms seemed to call out for help but there was nothing he could do. A heartbreaking scream from a pink haired ninja affirmed that enemy had taken Ino's life too. Naruto and Sakura were the last ones fighting but they were at their limit. Kakashi had broken ribs, a broken arm, punctures everywhere but death alluded him. It seemed the enemy was saving him for last. How cruel fate was to him. 

A loud crash sent Sakura flying in his direction. The copy ninja managed to catch her right before her head hit the ground.  
"Sakura, can you hear me? Sakura?" Gently setting her down, Kakashi looked out to see Naruto barely holding himself together. His clones were getting weaker, defeat was on his shoulders. He never thought he would see the day that Naruto would be defeated. The day Konoha would be destroyed. The civilians and the younger generation were evacuated from the previous battle, he thanked God that none of them had returned when they had thought it was over. 

A small cough snapped him out of his thoughts. Sakura was covered in blood too. Her pink hair was highlighted red. Her seal still burning brightly. Vivid green eyes were determined not to give up.  


"Sakura, don't use any more chakra than you need to. I'll distract them so you can get out of here." His heart fell when she shook her head. He needed to save her. He prayed that she would understand. There were too many people lost already. 

"Please, Sakura. I can't lose you too. Let me save you." A few tears fell from his eyes, shocking Sakura for a brief moment. Her sensei was an amazing man. Strong willed, stubborn and a secretive.. But that's what makes him the amazing ninja that he is. She didn't know much about his past but seeing him like this, he looked like he was about to break.  


Another deafening crash was heard. Naruto had fallen. The last medic nin looked around at her beloved home. Death was everywhere. Every building destroyed. She tried holding back her tears but they just started flowing. She couldn't figure out what the enemy wanted. It seemed all was lost but Sakura had an idea. It was a last resort, one that probably wouldn't even work. Sitting up, she started gathering all of her chakra. 

"Kakashi, give me your hand." 

"What?"

"Can you use the Kamui?" 

Kakashi hesitated. The space time jutsu? He had tried but, with one eye, it's close to impossible. 

"I need you to trust me, we don't have any more time. Give me your hand." When Sakura grabbed his hand. Instantly, Kakashi felt a immense surge of power.

"Sakura.. What are you.." 

"I am giving you all of my chakra, Kakashi. You are the only one left who can save us. Take my power and use the sharingan. I have no idea what the outcome of this will be, but we have to try. If anyone could make this work, you can." Her life was draining so fast, he had so many questions. What was she talking about? What will this accomplish? Why is she dying for him? What if nothing happens? Why him? 

"Sakura, wait, I don't.." 

"Baka, Sensei." She reached her hand out to rest on his cheek and with the last of her breath she whispered, "When will you trust me?" 

Kakashi stared at her, their days together flashed through his mind. His regret of not helping her more. Of not being a better mentor and later, not being a better friend. He let his tears fall freely. Everything was lost. There was nothing left. His precious students, his friends, his leaders. He loved them all so much. 

"I trust you, Sakura." 

With the rest of their combined chakra, with all his anguish, all his fears, all of his hope.. 

"I promise, I will save all of you." 

Kakashi activated the sharingan and the world went black. 

\----------------- 

"Kakashi?" 

His eyes were so heavy. Why can't they just let him sleep? What time is it? 

"KAKASHI? Where are you?!" 

He grumbled, turned over, and ever so gracefully.. fell out of a tree, right onto his face. 

"There you are!" The voice giggled. 

Kakashi positioned himself onto his back, for some reason his eyes just would not open. He sighed and asked whoever was talking to give him ten more minutes. He felt the person hover over him. Kakashi could just feel the annoyance radiating off of whoever it was. 

"Are you crazy?! Obito-sensei is going to kill us if we are late. Come on, Mr. Always on time." 

Mr. Always on time? 

Obito... **SENSEI?!**

Kakashi shot up and their heads collided. 

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK HATAKE?" He felt a punch on his arm as he slowly opened one eye, but he didn't need to see who it was. The pain in his arm told him all he needed to know. 

"Sa.. Sakura?" 

"Of course, it's me you oaf. WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?" 

Kakashi put his hand on his forehead and gave his best offended look, "Remember when you used to treat your old sensei with respect and awe?" 

"Sensei? You? PFFFFFFT. Good one, Kakashi." 

Finally able to take a good look at her, she looked like she was around 14/15 again. Her seal wasn't there. 'What is going on? Why does my head hurt so much? Why do I sound like that? What am I missing? Where is my book? Why would she say Obito's name? This has got to be a joke.' 

He felt Sakura's hand on his forehead. Her familiar chakra entered his nerves while she checked for any internal wounds, "Are you ok? You look really pale.. Naruto and Sai are waiting for us. We can ask Obito-sensei what we should do." 

He tried lifting himself up. After failing a few times, Sakura took pity on him and extended her hand. 

"Everything will be alright! Just trust me." 

"Trust you? Why does that sound so.." 

Eyes widening, he looked down at her hand. It all came rushing back.


	2. Chapter Two

It all came rushing back.. 

Death all around, Naruto falling, blood everywhere, screaming, Sakura's chakra, chaos at every turn, Konoha burned to the ground, tears, pain, the last hope, an enemy that wouldn't die, using the Kamui. The flashbacks were so jumbled but it was definitely real. The end of Konoha happened. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Sakura graciously holding onto his hand through the whole ordeal. A look of worry was etched into her features. All Kakashi could see was her laying on his lap. Her hopeful plea. An act of trust. Not breathing. Tears still fresh on her cheeks. Another wave of sickness hit him.  

The young kunoichi, after checking to make sure he was able to walk, started leading him towards the training grounds. _'Did our plan work? Sakura is acting so strange. I suppose she wouldn't have a clue to what's going on. How does Obito play into this?'_ His mind was so cluttered but he felt so strangely calm. _'Maybe it was a dream? No. Definitely not.'_ Shaking his head he finally looked up at her. Short pink hair tied back with a red headband. Her favorite knee-high boots were still intact. The green seal that embellished her forehead was still gone. It all confirmed that he was absolutely in the past. Something felt off and he couldn't figure it out.  

Sakura looked back at him, obviously very concerned. She tilted her head, as if hoping he would confide in her. Kakashi gave her the best smile he could come up with but by the look on her face, it was pretty pitiful. Rolling her eyes, the pink ninja faced front and kept on leading him. It was a slow pace, as if not to agitate his condition. Her hand became a bit warmer in his. _'I wonder if she's using her chakra to calm me? What a Sakura thing to do.'_ He smiled to himself as he felt another slight squeeze of her hand followed by another small wave of warmth. He couldn't tell how much chakra or what jutsu she was using. Usually, the copy nin could tell what his student was using right away. Especially her 15 year old self. He shrugged it off as his mind being fuzzy.  

A figure came into view. His back was towards them and it looked as if he were scolding Sai and Naruto. Sai looked to be around 16 and so did Naruto but.. they didn't look shorter? Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed straight at them. 

"THERE HE IS! IT WAS HIM SENSEI! HE'S THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA! HE SHOULD BE THE ONE IN TROUBLE!" Kakashi flinched at how unnecessarily loud the bright orange ninja was. 

"WHAT! Who, Kakashi? BAHAHAHA! Pfft, he would never do something like that." Laughing with hands on his hips, the man finally turned to face towards the two ninja's coming his way.  

"Yo."  

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes.  

"Welcome back! Where have you guys been? Making out?" Anger radiated from Sakura. Kakashi's voice didn't work. His legs wouldn't move any further. It couldn’t be but.. It was definitely him. He had the same stupid smile. The same annoying aura. His black hair was still as spiky as ever. No visible scars on his face. Orange goggles adorned his forehead along with a dark navy headband. He was alive. He was alive and standing right in front of them.  

"Obito-sensei.. Uh, I don't think he is ok." Kakashi's eyes followed the voice to a pair of green ones. Her hand moved from his forehead to wipe tears falling from his eyes. Tears he didn't realize were flowing so freely. Looking down he realized that his hand was still in hers. It was an odd feeling. He was so confused to see them alive, but so very relieved. Looking back at Obito, his focus began to falter. They all started to call his name but all he wanted was for it to be quiet. He tried massaging his temple to alleviate the increasing pressure. He just needed to figure everything out. Who had attacked them, what their purpose was, who would even believe him and who can he trust. The silver ninja staggered towards his beloved village but everything started going black again. He couldn't.. he had to.. 

"Kakashi!!" 

\----------- 

**_beep beep beep_**  

Kakashi groaned. His head was throbbing and his throat was dry. Slowly opening his eyes, they focused on what looked like hospital room. He found himself propped up into a sitting position. A faint beeping in the background. White walls, white floors, white sheets, white curtains. The hospital bed was as uncomfortable as ever. Studying the room, he found a small vase of yellow daisies sat on the table. He always wondered who brought daisies to his hospital room. The windows were open and a slight warm breeze was coming into the room. The clock on the wall ticking quietly. An IV in his arm and a chart with who knows what on it. Closing his eyes and leaning back onto his pillow, he tried remembering how he got here.  

**_beep beep beep_**  

A slight movement at the side of his bed startled him out of his thoughts. His eyes were shocked to see pink hair laying on his hospital bed. _'How did I not realize she was there?!'_  

Sakura was asleep, her head was laying next to his hand.. which her hand was in. He felt a blush grace his cheeks but he didn't want to face the wrath of this sleeping kunoichi by jerking his hand away. _'Oh, that's right. I went back in time. I must have passed out."_ Feeling extremely embarrassed, he decided that staying still would probably be for the best.  

Taking this time to examine her, the sun kissed her face which made her lashes create graceful shadows across her cheeks. Her skin looked soft and fair. Her lips were slightly parted with a tiny bit of drool. Pink hair was sprawled out on the bed, making swirly patterns on the white hospital sheets. She was using her other arm as a pillow and she looked so peaceful. Although, the position she was in didn't look very comfortable. Kakashi wondered how long she had been sitting there. A sudden breeze blew a stray hair across her nose making her stir a bit in her sleep. She smiled and mumbled incoherently.  

**_beep beep beep_**  

Her smile always warmed his heart. Kakashi always knew how deep Sakura's love was for her friends and being on the receiving end of that love felt so comforting. He found himself tucking her stray hair behind her ear.  

"You are so beautiful"  

**_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**  

The sound jolted Sakura awake, he could not believe what he just said. _'I AM A GROWN MAN.'_  

"Kakashi?! Are you ok? What is wrong?" Her worried look made him feel a bit guilty.  

"Uh, I, Uh.. I'm pretty thirsty?" Kakashi let out a relieved sigh when she quickly left to get him a drink of water.  

The door to his room opened, and Obito waltzed into the room. Followed by Naruto and Sai. He wondered if Sasuke was still a part of their team.  

"What a birthday you are having today!" Obito handed him some soup.  

As if he wasn't confused enough. _'My birthday?' Ok, so it's September?'_  

"Did you forget it was your birthday? You turn the big ONE SIX today!" Obito's laughter quietly faded as he contemplated what in the world he just said. 

_'One.. Six.. One six.. Sixteen? He can't mean that. He's obviously joking.'_ He glanced over at a sulking Naruto.  

"I can't believe he's older than me!" Sai's response to Naruto only confused him more. "He's only older by a month." 

"What are you guys talking about? I'm 26." Laughter exploded from Obito and Naruto. They had actual tears in their eyes. Sai walked over to him and felt his forehead. Sakura then walked into the room with a confused look on her face. Finally, someone with some common sense.  

"Oh, that's right! Happy 16th birthday, Kakashi!" The double-crosser walked towards him with his water. He took a drink while the boys were wiping their tears away. 

Glaring at all of them, he started towards the bathroom. "Traitors." Locking the door, he held on to the sink and stared back at a young man that should definitely not be there. Turning the water on, he vigorously washed his face. After drying off, he opened his eyes again. He checked the mirror for any jutsus that could be on it but deep down he knew that this must be what the odd feeling was. He was 16 again but how? Kakashi reached to open the door but froze when he heard a strangely familiar voice. 

"Where's my son?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter two! Whew. Let me tell you, writing is not as easy as I thought! Hahaha! But please enjoy this chapter :)  
> I'd like to give thanks to my beautiful beta- @bruisesandbitemarks. And Happy Thanksgiving to all reading this!


	3. Chapter Three

**_Sakura's POV_**  

Sakura sat under a tree just a few steps away from her training ground. As usual, she arrived early. She loved the quiet before the chaos, just to enjoy a few moments of peace to think. Autumn was so close, her favorite time of the year. The pink ninja always enjoyed when the leaves started changing. It reminder her that getting rid of the old made way for another chance to grow. Twirling a fallen leaf between her fingers, she wondered what her boys were doing.  

 ***FLASHBACK** *****  

"Kakashi! You.. you.. UGH!"  

Sakura stormed off, unable to understand this seemingly emotionless boy so engrossed with rules. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what was going on in his mind. One day they were fine and making great progress then other days, like today.. He flips out! Well.. As much as Kakashi can freak out. He glares and gives the silent treatment. It's so confusing to her. Sakumo is the complete opposite of his son. He's always coming by with treats and encouragement. He's pretty much team Obito's second dad. You would think that some of that positive energy would've rubbed off on Kakashi. NOPE. 

Sakura wondered what it would be like without a mother. Her own mom was always in her business and super annoying, but Sakura would never want to lose her. She sat down near a stream, trying to sympathize with the ninja who always managed to get on her last nerve. Not many knew Kakashi while his mom was alive, but Sakura did. It was only for a year or so, his family had just moved back to Konoha since he was born. They were renting near her family home while the Hatake house was being renovated and since they were close in age, the two of them played together every so often. His mom was such a beautiful person but seemed so fragile. Her laugh could brighten any room. Kakashi was definitely a momma's boy. Always holding her hand or near her somehow. Sakura always loved how fun she was and admired her jutsu. She inspired her to become a ninja. 

Sakura smiled as she remembered what a carefree boy he used to be. She wished she could remember her name. Fate took her too soon, Kakashi was only 7. That's when he changed. It seemed like someone turned off his happiness switch. He no longer took time to enjoy life. There was something else that happened though, she was sure of it, but she just couldn't get it out of Kakashi or his father. He should be a jounin by now but Sakumo insisted that he needed to be in a team environment. Of course, that led him to team Obito. Obito-sensei always jokes with him and tries his hardest to get Kakashi to understand what teamwork means and to loosen up. It's pretty embarrassing but nothing seems to get through that stubborn head.  

Flicking pebbles into the stream, the ripples reminded her so much of the troubled boy. He always seemed so calm on the outside but inside was definitely more chaotic. He might be fooling everyone else but for some reason, she could see right past it. She saw the hurt in his eyes, even if it was just for a second. The loneliness that radiated off of him was suffocating. No matter how she tried to help, he would shut her out. Then she would yell and he would give her the cold shoulder. That would go on for days, it went on for 2 weeks once. He frustrated the heck out of her.  

"Naruto! I know you're there!"  

The young ninja came out from behind the tree with his hands up. "You caught me, dattebayo." 

Glaring at him, Sakura motioned for him to sit next to her. 

"He didn't mean it, ya know. That's just how he is." Naruto wasn't usually so serious but he sympathized with Kakashi.   

"I just don't understand! One minute we are getting along great and the next he shuts me out! It's almost like Sasuke all over again! Except I don’t even like him! I just want to punch his face in!!" The tree next to them suffered the fate his face would have.  

"Uh.. Sakura-chan.. Maybe.. uh.." 

"Just spit it out already, Naruto!"  

"Well.. Uh.. Maybe you remind him of her."  

Sakura contemplated. Her? His mom? "That’s odd.. What makes you think that? Did Kakashi tell you that?"  

"He never gets along much with anyone but with you.. And.. Uh.." Naruto fidgeted, scooting away from her a bit. "He seems to open up to you a tiny bit."  

This information stunned the pink haired girl. Does he really only open up to her? Psh, yeah ok. Did she really remind him of his mom? That's weird. She felt like she was the exact opposite of her but then again, Sakura didn't really know her.  

"Well.. I'm gonna go now." Naruto scurried away before she could ask him anything else. He was acting so strange. _'What in the world is going on? This better not be a prank_ _or I will literally kill him.'_  

Sakura wandered back to their training spot, obviously still thinking about her conversation, and ran right into someone. Her angry reaction was immediately diffused when she looked up to see that it was Kakashi. Her heart did an unusual flip and her words became unsure.  

"Hey! Uh.. Look, I'm sorry for.. You know, yelling at you. Can we just try that jutsu again?" Kakashi looked at her as if she grew another head.  

"Sure." He turned around and Sakura clutched her chest. _'_ _W_ _hat is wrong with me_ _?!'_  

 ***END FLASHBACK***  

Shaking her head at the memory, she dropped the leaf she was twirling as her sensei and Sai appeared. Naruto was late, as usual, but no sign of Kakashi. Now, that was interesting.  

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Where's our favorite team player?" Rolling her eyes at Obito's words, she offered to go look for him.  

On her way around the field she felt an odd dizzy sensation. She closed her eyes but when she opened them, she was fighting something. It was so strong and there were so many of them. They looked like angels but they all had a red crescent on their forehead.  Her eyes closed as she took a hit and was sent flying. She was suddenly in Kakashi's arms and in so much pain. He looked so tired and were those tears? All around them was fire and death, tears were streaming down her face. She looked back at Kakashi and she felt hope. She knew she was saying something but everything was mumbled and fading away.  

"Trust me."  

She was jolted out of her trance. Sakura was staring up at the sky and her head felt as if it would explode. _'What in the world was THAT?'_ Brushing herself off, she looked around and tried to make sense of what just happened. It felt so REAL. Kakashi looked so OLD. It couldn't have happened but..  Come to think of it, in her 'vision', Kakashi had a sharingan. She looked around to see if any Uchiha were nearby. Hands on her hips, she swore if she found whoever did that to her, she would punch them right where the sun don’t shine. She decided to think on it later, she had to find Kakashi.  

Sensing him nearby, she called out his name. She found him in the oddest place and asleep? This time, she yelled up to him as loud as she could. It was pretty amusing watching him fall on his face.  

"There you are!" She watched as he turned over and he had the nerve to ask to sleep longer. Her eye started twitching and as she was about to yell right in his ear, he shot up.  

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK HATAKE" Rubbing her already sore head, she punched him in the arm. He seemed so confused that it was her. _'What is wrong with this boy today? First, he cracks a joke about being my sensei._ _Kakashi_ _.. Making A JOKE. Then he had a crazy look after I mention_ _Obito's_ _name.'_  

He definitely was acting strange. Sakura put her palm on his forehead and checked him for anything that could be wrong. As a medical nin, in-training, it wasn't much but she wasn't too shabby.  

"Are you ok? You look really pale. Naruto and Sai are waiting for us. We can ask Obito-sensei what we should do." After his failed attempts at standing. She offered him her arm.  

"Everything will be alright. Just trust me." She saw his eyes widen when she said that. He looked even more pale then before and he proceeded to get sick. Now she was worried. Something is definitely wrong here. After he seemed ok to walk, she led him to team Obito in silence. Occasionally, sending him healing waves of chalkra. He seemed to be studying her, like he's never seen her before. She was beginning to think he had amnesia. He looked disheveled, like he didn't sleep at all. His presence was different too. She had to figure out what was going on.  

Finally arriving to their training grounds, Kakashi froze. She looked back at him and he was crying? Ok, this is officially the weirdest day she's ever had. He looked so lost but relieved? Sakura found herself wiping his tears away. He looked at her and it took her breath away. The emotions in his eyes were so real, it was just like in the vision she had. The next thing she knew, he was fainting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura stared at the unconscious young man on the hospital bed. _'What is his deal? Why is he acting so strange today? I wonder if it has to do with that vision_ _? Maybe_ _one the_ _Uchiha's_ _were acting out their dislike towards him and she got caught up in it because she was near them. But why would they want to hurt him so badly?_ _'_ Her mind just couldn't grasp the situation. Something was obviously wrong and she was missing something. They just came back from a simple mission a few days ago, what the heck could have happened since then. 

A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks as she looked at her hand resting in his. Well, more like trapped. He hadn't let go of her hand, not since he took it to stand up. The grip was so tight, like he would lose her if he let go. His hands were rough and calloused. Hands that new hard work and dedication. Looking up at his face, it wasn't covered like it usually was. Of course, she has seen it before in their earlier years but he decided to keep this silly mask so people could only see his eyes. He looked so young and peaceful. Sakura rested her head on the bed, the vision left her feeling so exhausted. A nap sounded so nice, and since he wasn't letting go anytime soon. She decided to close her eyes, just for a few minutes.  

 ** _BEEP_** ** _BEEP_** ** _BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**   

Sakura almost jumped out of the chair at the blaring beeping sound. It took her a few seconds to register what was going on and immediately asked if Kakashi was ok. He looked.. Flustered? He quickly asked for a drink of water and being pretty thirsty herself, agreed to get him some. Oh her way back, Sakumo spotted her and ushered her over to him.  

"Good afternoon, Sakura! How's my son doing?" She wondered why he just didn't go in there and see for himself. Maybe they were fighting again?  

"I'm not sure.. He was acting very strange earlier. He looked lost and different. He had just woken up not too long ago. You should check on him." Sakura purposefully evaded bringing up thinking it might've been some Uchiha punk until she had more evidence. She really didn't want to worry him if that wasn't the case. Besides, Kakashi would never get caught in a trap like that. Right? 

"Oh, yes. I should definitely go see him." He fidgeted a bit and then wandered off to quickly grab his son some treats for his birthday. Shaking her head at his strange behavior, she went back in the room to find herself in yet another odd situation. Sai's hand was on Kakashi's forehead, while laughing. Naruto and Obito-sensei were laughing so hard that they were crying. Kakashi's looked like he wanted to punch them all in the face and then he looked at her like she was his saving grace.  

"Oh, that's right! Happy Birthday, Kakashi!" His face fell as she gave him his water. He then shuffled off into the restroom while mumbling something.  

"Why are you guys laughing so hard?" After calming down from another bout of laughter, they informed her that Kakashi thought he was 26.  

 _'Oh, boy.'_ Sakura felt an intense need to sit down, _'This. Is. Weird."_ Sakumo then entered the room, wondering where his son was. The bathroom door handle was being unlocked but was abruptly silenced. It seemed everyone was staring in anticipation but a few minutes passed and Obito became impatient.  

"Hey, Kakashi! Did you fall in?!"   

~~~ 

 ** _Kakashi's_** ** _POV_**  

 _'That idiot.'_ Kakashi's eyebrow twitched as he thought up a few different ways to clock that stupid Uchiha. 

That other voice was so familiar. A voice he loved and depended on. A voice he cared for and missed so dearly. He wanted to throw the door open and hug whoever had just asked for their son. He was so afraid that it wasn't him but also afraid that it **was** him. This time travel had thrown him into a loop. Heck, he was a teenager again.  A teenager! He never thought he'd have to go through that phase again. _'No, I was given a second chance. This isn't a game. I can't screw this up.'_ Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.  

There he was, Sakumo Hatake. He was standing there tall and proud. His hair was long and his smile was just as he remembered. It was almost like looking in the mirror, well, if he was looking into one yesterday. He was wearing his civilian clothes and had a box of candies in his hands. He looked nervous and worried. Kakashi felt the same. There were so many emotions swirling around in his mind he couldn't get a grasp of one. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it helped him snap back to reality.  

"We'll catch up later, birthday boy!" Sakura smiled at him and started dragging Naruto and Sai out of the room, Obito followed.  

The room was emptied, except for his father. He was about to talk but the older Hatake delayed him. 

"Look, Kakashi. You don't have to tell me what happened. I'm just glad you are alright. Sakura talked with me a bit about the situation. We are all pretty worried. You can talk with me about anything. You know, I've been there. I was 16 once. Things happen, our bodies change. It's ok to feel.." Kakashi interrupted his speech with a hug. It felt so good to be in his presence again. He was really given a second chance, and so far it was an amazing one. His dad's hug felt stiff and he was probably extremely confused. The young ninja took a step back and cleared his throat.  

"Dad, I need to talk to the Hokage." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, here's Chapter 3! I thought all was lost but a sweet comment brought this story back to life. It's a bit longer than the others so I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks again to my beautiful beta- @bruisesandbitemarks!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this has started off slow but it will *definitely* eventually be kakasaku. Just slowly :) I hope you enjoyed! I will update tags as I go along. This is my first fic so please feel free to correct anything or tips would be great too! 
> 
> P.S. This might turn out angsty, so beware!


End file.
